Best Night Yet
by kayla-thebored
Summary: Percy invites Annabeth to his cabin one night and Annabeth doesn't know why. Why is Percy wearing a suit? How does Percy make this the best night of her life yet? Find out. Pure Percabeth! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hey people! I got inspiration to write this one-shot when I read a fanfiction. I forgot the title but you might know it when you read this one. Enjoy!**

**O-o-O-o-O-o O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

I was excited and nervous for tonight. Why you ask, because Percy asked me to come to his cabin after dinner earlier. At first I gave him a confused look but he said it was okay with Chiron, so, I just said okay.

I didn't know why he wanted me there. I mean, two campers of the opposite gender isn't supposed to be in an empty cabin. Did he want me to help him with something? Did he just want to be alone with me for the night? If so, then why? I sighed to myself hating the feeling of not knowing. I guess I'll find out tonight.

I put half my plate in the fire and prayed to my mom and went back to my table. I glance at Percy a few times to see him looking at me too. I smile at him and he smiles back and it's so cheesy I can't even believe I'm the one doing it.

Halfway through dinner, I saw Percy stand up from his table and put the rest of his food into the fire and walked to the direction of the cabins. I watched him curiously as he made his way to the cabins. I wonder what he's doing. I let it go, for now, and continue chatting with my siblings, sometimes glancing back at the cabins to see if Percy will emerge again. He didn't.

After dinner, when the Apollo cabin was leading the camp to the campfire, I couldn't wait to go to Percy's cabin. Not because I was excited, okay maybe I was a little, but because I was so curious to what he was doing. I pushed past some Ares kids and started my way to the cabins when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Ashley, from the Aphrodite cabin holding note. She gave it to me with a smile and ran towards her siblings. I looked at her curiously then at the note.

I opened it and couldn't help but smile as I saw Percy's not-so-good handwriting.

'_See you tonight, Wise Girl'_

The note said. I smiled and folded it and put it in the back pocket of my shorts and continued to make my way to Percy's, forgetting about my curiousness. I got to his cabin and stood in front of the door. I stared at the door for 5 seconds then took a deep breath. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I've been to his cabin a million times! I took another deep breath and slowly knocked on the door lightly.

Seconds later there was a faint "Come in" from Percy. I took a deep breath, still not knowing why I was nervous. He's just Percy. I snorted at the thought, he's _just _Percy. I turned the knob of the door and walked in.

I expected to see his usual messy cabin, with bags of chips on the floor, his bed unmade, socks sticking out of his bed, but I was surprised to see his cabin all cleaned up, no mess to be seen. But what really surprised me was the dark room with candle lights lit around the room, radiating a faint glow, and in the middle of it all, Percy, in a black suit with a blue vest and tie, wearing black converse. He smiled at me as I gaped at him. I was sure that confusion, shock and happiness was written all over my face.

His smile grew as he took a step towards me. He took both of my hands with his and led me to the middle where he used to stand.

"What?" I asked

"I wanted to do special for you" he said with a smile that I could clearly see even in the dimly lit cabin.

"Why?" I asked him, I mean, it's not like I don't like this or anything, I'm just shocked.

"Why?" he mimicked, then pretended to think "Maybe because you are the most awesome girlfriend in the world, who I love so much." He said and I couldn't help but smile at his cheesiness. And maybe because he was a little sweet.

"And, because it's our first month together" he added

I'm sure I looked completely shocked. I didn't think he would remember, because even I didn't remember. I was so busy with Olympus I didn't even know it's been a month.

"It's okay if you didn't remember" Percy said, no sign of disappointment in his voice "I know you have a lot in your hands, you're busy with Olympus and stuff and all the cabins that need to be added and-"

I cut him off as I smashed my lips to his. He was taken aback but kissed me back almost immediately, smiling against my lips. We pulled back and smiled at each other. I hugged him and rested and my head on his chest.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." I said against his chest.

He pulled away from the hug slightly, after a minute or so and looked me in the eyes.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked

I laughed at first as he handed me his hand.

"Yes, you may" I said as I took his hand.

He took a little remote from his jacket pocket, pushed a button and music started to play. It was playing "No one else comes close" by Joe. I put my hands around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. We swayed lightly to the song, just staring in each other's eyes.

Sometime in the song, I leaned my head on Percy's chest, closing my eyes, a smile on my face.

How could I deserve this man? He's saved me a hundred times and I saved him just as much. We've been through the best and worst together. Through hell and heaven (literally) If the things they say in weddings about in sickness and in health and till death do us part was true, Percy and I would've been married a long time ago.

I felt Percy kiss my forehead and my smile got wider. I pulled my head away from his chest and looked up at him. I saw pure happiness in his eyes and I was sure mine reflected his. I slowly stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him ever so softly. Our kiss was soft and gentle and lasted for about 10 seconds.

When we pulled away, Percy had the biggest smile ever.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said back and leaned my head back on his chest.

This was the best night yet.


End file.
